The Things We Do
by PyroPlayer243
Summary: Sometimes we feel as though there is truly no one who cares about us, so we do things to ourselves out of anger. Po is going through one such time, but can a certain tiger pull him from the dark side of his mind before he does something irreversible to himself.


**I'm trying to implement more emotion into the things I write, so tell me if I got this right.**

 **P.S. for anyone wondering when the next chapter of T.G.P. is coming out, I'm not sure. For a while I've been updating it and fixing mistakes so expect a repost soon.**

Tigress had seen the panda sitting at the peach tree from her way back to her room. It was the middle of the night and it was unusual for him to be up so late. Concerned for her friend, she traveled up to the sacred site.

As she drew nearer, she could make out the sounds of sobbing as well as see that he was shaking. Tigress took notice that he was sitting at the edge of the cliff with his palm facing outward into the valley and his head hung low. Just as she reached the tree, she heard Po hoarsely whisper, "Why am I so weak... and alone," as he began to sob more violently.

It tore her heart out to see the one who had captured it in such a state. She didn't know how to help him, but she was going to try as hard as she could to do so.

"Your not alone," Tigress said from her spot beside the tree as Po shot up and turned to face her, hiding his hands behind his back. "And your stronger than any of us."

Po said nothing as he just sat down, still hiding his hands which Tigress noticed but said nothing about.

"Po why do you think your alone," she asked.

"Because I am."

"Po, you have me, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Shifu, and you father and we're all here for you and you know it, so why do you think your alone," Tigress asked as she sat in front of him.

"Because I know the truth," Po snapped angrily, shocking Tigress. "I know that you don't care about me, that you only say you do so that I'll stay at the palace, that your all just waiting for the day I die so that you can throw a party and dance on my grave!"

Tigress was speechless, what was wrong with him. This wasn't the fluffy panda that had broken down her internal walls and made them all a family. This was a broken man who was fighting a war within himself... and he was loosing.

"Why would you say that Po? We do care about you," Tigress said in a slightly cracked voice.

"Oh really, then prove it," he challenged.

"Don't you remember, we already have. Would I have hugged you back at the jail in Gongmen City if I didn't? Would we have tackled you when you returned from the spirit world if we weren't happy to see you alive?"

She was getting through to him, she could see it as his expression changed and he began to tear up again. She could help him right now with the right words.

"Po everybody has to face their demons at some point in their life," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I had to do it alone... and it was hard, but I'm here for you right now."

Tigress heard a light dripping sound behind Po and looked down. A small crimson stream flowed out from behind him and she feared what he may have done.

"Po show me your hands," she said urgently. He looked away shamefully and tucked his hands further behind himself.

"Po I'm not angry but please show me your hands," Tigress repeated, slowly pulling his hands out from behind his back.

Her fears were confirmed when his paws came fully into the moonlight, revealing a slash on each of his wrists.

"I'm sorry Tigress," he said as he began to fully cry. "I'm sorry I'm so weak." She pulled him into her neck as he cried, rocking him gently and shushing in his ear.

After an entire hour nonstop crying and sniffling Po had finally stopped and Tigress slowly brought him to his feet. Putting one of his arms around her shoulder and one of hers behind his back, she slowly led him back to the Palace medical ward. She didn't know when he made the cuts, but she did know that he would probably die if they didn't patch his wounds soon.

When they got to the infirmary, she took out two bandages and some antibiotic gel then wrapped his wrists slowly trying not to hurt him.

"Why are you doing this," he asked lightly.

"Because I care Po, more than you know," she said, finishing up the second bandage.

"What do you mean Tigress," he questioned.

She said nothing as she stood up, looked him in the eyes, and rammed her lips into his. Po was too stunned to react, but managed to snap out of it and kiss back, much to the tigers delight.

Slowly she pushed him back on the mat, still kissing, before pulling back and nuzzling his neck while protectively wrapping her arms around him.

"Now do you understand how much I care," she said, moving both of them onto their sides.

"Ya Tigress *sniffle* I do," he responded.

"I love you Po. And no matter how alone you feel, I will always be there to show you the truth," Tigress responded, eyes growing heavy.

"I love you too Tigress, just please never leave me," he responded.

The last word exchanged between them was a single, "Never," uttered by Tigress as sleep overtook them.


End file.
